


我的柠檬雪宝男友（一发完）

by Joanna_wch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_wch/pseuds/Joanna_wch
Summary: 爱它就要…成为它！？邓布利多收到了超级好吃的柠檬雪宝，一个劲儿的吃吃吃，突然有一天，他感受不到柠檬雪宝的味道了。倒是格林德沃天天对他闻来闻去。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 4





	我的柠檬雪宝男友（一发完）

对于邓布利多来说，最近有一件好事儿，还有一件半好半坏的事，还有一件坏事儿。好事儿就是经过他和麻瓜的糖果厂商联系，对方又害怕又不情愿的交出了柠檬雪宝的制作方法，然后邓布利多就成功的让蜂蜜公爵引进了这个他最喜欢的麻瓜糖果。另一件半好半坏的事情，是邓布利多发现最近格林德沃教授越来越经常的亲吻自己，虽然确实之前也会经常亲来亲去，但是远远不及现在这样频繁，他一次次提醒盖勒特他们都一把年纪了，而且当教授就要有个教授的样子，不能总是在学生面前亲自己。虽然说学生们早就习惯他们的校长和黑魔法防御术的教授在一起了，但是在吃早餐的时候，抬头就看见教授们坐在教室长桌那里亲的如胶似漆的时候还是会把南瓜汁喷出来。关于坏事儿啊，那就很奇怪了。  
邓布利多本来想利用今天下午的空闲时间好好读读自己新买的书的，但是当他坐进办公桌前的座位翻开书准备开始阅读的时候，格林德沃就一脸严肃的走了过来，就邓布利多的经验来说，这几天格林德沃出现在面前就会一直以亲吻来打扰自己，他立马举起左手示意了一个“停止”，但是格林德沃反而抓住他的左手，坐上办公桌就开始轻轻的闻他的左手，还会忍不住亲吻他的手指。邓布利多有点无语，但是他也不知道怎么办，就只能保持这个姿势，举着左手，右手翻着书，努力不去在意坐在左边面前的格林德沃教授。  
这事儿得从圣诞节讲起，邓布利多当天早上收到了哈利送的圣诞节礼物，一袋柠檬雪宝和一双羊毛袜，他把羊毛袜丢给格林德沃说：“你这羊毛袜”，然后拿起那袋柠檬雪宝，哈利写了一张漂亮的贺卡，说什么：“我相信我彻头彻尾是邓布利多的人，我对邓布利多教授有着绝对的忠诚，（可以问问福克斯，请代我向它问好），教授圣诞快乐”这样的话，邓布利多一转头看见格林德沃伸长了脖子怒视着这张贺卡，仿佛变成了鼻孔冒烟眼放火光的龙，邓布利多伸手笑着温柔的揉了揉他淡金色的头发，凑在他耳边说：“圣诞快乐哦，亲爱的。”格林德沃瞬间消气。邓布利多低下头继续看那个贺卡，哈利在结尾提醒了道：“这是蜂蜜公爵新款柠檬雪宝，我的朋友罗恩一跟我说了这个糖果，我就去给教授买了，希望教授喜欢！还有，店主在卖给我的时候提醒我因为这是强效版糖果，可不能吃太多哦。”  
这个柠檬雪宝是真的好吃，邓布利多真的有努力的少吃，但是它的味道比之前自己吃过的纯麻瓜的柠檬雪宝还要好吃，最开始的时候他能坚持只有一日三餐的时候各吃一颗，后来就抓了一把放在口袋里，不一会儿就没几颗了。以前格林德沃总是提醒自己少吃糖，但是这次他只是笑眯眯的看着他吃，邓布利多心里还想这家伙终于放过自己了。但是过了快一周的时候，邓布利多就觉得事情没对了，有一天结束了他发现自己一天都没有吃糖，他想起来就去拿了一颗糖但是当他拆开包装纸，他震惊的发现自己闻不到柠檬雪宝的味道，吃进嘴里也味同嚼蜡！他又试了两颗还是感觉不到吃糖的快乐，他委屈巴巴的回到床上休息，一躺进格林德沃怀里，他就开始埋进自己头发里开始闻，还开始轻轻的舔他的耳垂。邓布利多也没多在意，反正就是从那天开始格林德沃对于亲他这件事就像上瘾了一样，但是他更在意的是自己不再那么想吃糖了！  
于是，他准备利用下一个去霍格莫德的时间去问问蜂蜜公爵，但是当他告诉格林德沃这个安排之后，他就想出了各种理由阻止或者拖延他去：什么周末就好好在学校陪陪自己呀，什么他还有作业没有批改完呀，什么蜂蜜公爵腿摔断啦。邓布利多寻思着这里有猫腻，就趁着格林德沃不在身边的时候，借校长特权幻影移形到了蜂蜜公爵那里。  
他敲了敲门，店主立刻热情的迎接他，但是一看到是邓布利多就露出了尴尬的笑容，“我能帮到校长什么呢？”店主鞠了一躬。  
“啊，我的好学生哈利在圣诞节的时候送了我一袋你们新研发的柠檬雪宝，我真的很喜欢吃，但是过了一周我突然就闻不到感受不到柠檬雪宝的味道了，吃的时候也感觉就是没有味道的硬糖，也不甜了。我就想来问问是为什么呢？”邓布利多解释道。  
店主意味深长的笑了笑，“校长，请坐。”他给他们倒了两杯茶，“据我了解和猜测，我刚引进秘方的时候，有一位霍格沃茨不愿透露姓名的教授过来找我，说是添加他手里的魔药会让柠檬雪宝更受人喜欢，我向他确认了没有毒，而且我自己也试吃了加了魔药的柠檬雪宝，确确实实比之前的更好吃，我也就接受了他的建议。”店主顿了顿，小声的笑了笑。  
邓布利多疑惑地说：“其他买柠檬雪宝的人都没有我这个情况吗？”  
店主摇了摇头继续说：“然后那位教授自信满满地告诉我，这个柠檬雪宝会带给他惊喜的，因为当邓布利多吃的数量超过了每天三颗，他自己就会慢慢变成柠檬雪宝呢！”看邓布利多一脸震惊，店主立刻补充道：“准确来说，只会有那位教授能感受到你会有柠檬雪宝的味道和呃——口感？”  
邓布利多生气的大口喝了一口茶，着急地问道：“有什么解药吗？”  
店主疑惑地说：“你这情况已经很久了吗？那位教授可是向我保证不会超过一天的诶！我也没有解药。”  
邓布利多快速的站了起来，向店主道了谢就回学校了。他没注意到自己走在走廊的脚步声很响，身边墙上的画都忍不住问他是什么让他生气了，他只是简单的说：“生气？谁生气了？”心里却想着：这下可知道我为什么感受不到柠檬雪宝的味道了，也可知道那家伙为什么老是亲来亲去了！我可一定要给他点颜色看看！他给自己施了一个幻身咒，然后跑到自己办公室那里修改了进门的密码，去卧室增加了密码，给麦格教授写了一张条子麻烦她通知格林德沃要改住到教师公寓去。哼，他让我感受不到柠檬雪宝的快乐，我就让他试试见不到我亲不到我的快乐！  
接下来的几天，邓布利多都是尽量的避开格林德沃，由于见不到想吃的人，格林德沃日渐暴躁，他只能把不爽倾倒在可怜吧唧的学生身上，“20英寸的论文！！自己去练习守护神咒！下节课检查！每个人都要变出完整的守护神才算过关！谁下节课没有完成作业就变成30英寸！！”当有勇敢的格兰分多提出任何异议的时候，他就会毫不吝啬的扣分扣分扣扣扣，附赠格林德沃教授的怒吼：“30英寸的论文算多吗！！想当年我和你们邓布利多教授随随便便写个几十页！”  
后来，邓布利多最喜欢的学生哈利专门找到校长诉苦，说希望他能管管家里的羊毛袜子，这才让邓布利多心软了，在黑魔法防御课上去隐形着旁听，然后在同学们都下课走完之后出现在格林德沃面前。  
“阿尔！！！我错了阿尔！”格林德沃紧紧抱住邓布利多开始一个劲儿使劲亲，一边亲还一边说：“我现在真的理解你了，柠檬雪宝是真的好吃，真的上瘾！以后你想吃多少都行，不要不理我就好。”  
邓布利多轻轻地推开格林德沃，伸出手：“解药。快。”


End file.
